


Anchored

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Posner for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchored

Danny was used to Steve rising early for his swim so when Steve climbed carefully out of bed early on Christmas Day Danny simply rolled over with a grunt and went back to sleep.

Steve crept out of the room with a grin and dressed in the spare room, making his way quickly downstairs to the kitchen to get a pot of coffee going, he knew Danny was going to need it soon.

Once the coffee was on he wandered through to the main room and stood by the window. Before long he saw the car pull up and was out of the door ready to catch Grace as she ran into his arms.

"Mele Kalikimaka, Steve." Grace whispered.

"Mele Kalikimaka, Gracie." Steve replied quietly, raising am arm to wave to a smiling Rachel as she reversed the car. Grace turned to wave to her mother as Rachel pulled away.

"Come on, let's go and surprise Danno!" Grace pulled Steve into the house.

Steve returned to the kitchen to pour the coffee as Grace flew upstairs to wake Danny, grinning as he heard Grace's shriek and Danny's yell as she landed on top of him and a moment later he heard Danny's grumbling as Grace dragged him out of bed.

By the time Steve had the coffees and Grace's juice in the living room both Danny and Grace were coming down the stairs. Grace made a beeline for the pile of presents under the tree as Danny headed straight for Steve and wrapped his arms around him. Steve melted into the embrace, relaxing completely in Danny's arms and throwing up a prayer of thanks for the wonderful people who'd become part of his life. 

It may have been his father's death which brought him back to Hawaii, but it was Danny and Grace, his new family, who now anchored him to the island on which he'd been born.


End file.
